


Welcome!

by MundaneTony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Captured, Creampie, Cutting of Clothes, Drugged Sex, F/M, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, forced bondage, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneTony/pseuds/MundaneTony
Summary: At a Lords welcoming party, a guest becomes trapped and drugged in a semi-public place in the manor. No one notices til Lord Alfred (who is throwing the party, per tradition) asks why there is a seat empty at the table. His butler Henry, says the guest might have got lost while on the way to the dining hall. Lord Alfred goes to investigate, as he cannot stand these types of parties and finds something he just can't resist.
Relationships: Lord Alfred/Celeste, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 112





	Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Merely a fantasy guys, I don't condone rape in anyway shape or form. read the warnings and if you don't like, F**K OFF! *Shrugging Emoji*

Celeste, a black haired bespectacled beauty, had been invited to the manor for the welcoming dinner of the new owner.

After being escorted into the main hall she was left to find her own way up the stairs to the balcony.

As she reached the highly decorated railing to look over the dining hall, she grasped the rib high surface in front of her. As her hands touched the cold metal she found herself being restrained at the wrists, and saw a mechanical device reach around her throat.

As the device clicked into place, she felt herself being pulled flat against surface in front of her and a puff of something in her face.

She started to feel a little dizzy, until she finally fell unconscious.

* * *

Lord Alfred was waiting for his dinner guests to arrive before leaving his room, as he couldn’t stand dull people, especially if they were fake people only here because they had to be. He wouldn’t have even had this dinner but his mother had said that this was the thing to do to introduce yourself the town. Ugh, to him this was boring bullshit.

*Knock Knock*

“Come in”

“Everyone has arrived sir”

“Thank you Henry, I will be down shortly.” Turning back to the mirror, he dismissed the butler, and finished smoothing his hair into style.

When he felt he was ready to mingle with the ‘delightful’ people downstairs, he made his way to the dining hall. Saying a quick thank you speech to the guests, he notices that one seat is empty. Gesturing his butler over, he asks quietly why that is and where they are.

Henry murmurs that the guest was shown the way and may have gotten lost on the way to the dining hall.

Alfred stood and addressed his guests, “My apologies everyone, it seems as though one of has gotten themselves lost within the manor. I will personally find and escort them here as quick as I can. Please excuse me.”

Stepping away from the table and towards the grand staircase further from the diners as quick as he can, as he was already sick of these people. Making his way up the stairs something dark catches his eye up on the balcony. Intrigued, he hastens up the stairs.

At the top he spies a willowy beauty resting on the top rail.

“Well hello, what do we have here then?” he walks causally over to the barely moving figure, leering at the way her ass is sticking out. When he reaches her, he stands directly behind her admiring her bent over form longingly, and slowly licking his lips in hunger.

Looking over the railing, he see the guests have been served dinner and are eating and chatting amongst themselves, making quite a bit of noise. Perfect.

Reaching down to the hem of the gorgeous creatures dress, he pulls it up over her sacrum, lodging it there firmly by tucking it down either side of her hips, groping her belly while he’s there.

Stepping back he leers at the lack of underwear, whispering a quick “Slut” in appreciation of the waxed, pink pussy displayed wantonly between her legs.

Palming himself firmly over his trousers, he whispers the fingers of his other hand over the delicate lips, up and down, up and down, until he gently wiggles the tip of his index finger in between her slightly puffy lips, just slightly showing signs of arousal from the stimulating of nerve endings.

With just the tip in he again starts to move his finger up and down, up and down with the occasional swirl around her entrance. A few moments later he starts to feel wetness with each swirl at her entrance, so plunges his finger right to the third knuckle right in her cunt with a squelch so satisfying, it send a shiver down his back and a groan fights its way out of his throat.

Quickly shoving two more fingers in, he thrust a handful of times before thinking _Fuck it, bitch is wet enough_ , rips his trousers open, shoves them and his boxers to his ankles, pumps himself with the hand that was inside her, figuring that was enough lubrication, grabs her hips and positions himself at her entrance.

“Fuck! So hot! Imma split you in half bitch and fuck you so hard you’ll have a limp!”

After taking a moment to revel in the heat coming from her relaxed cunt, he then thrust forward as fast and as hard as he can, bottoming out immediately and stopping to enjoy the feel for a quick second, before pulling out and pounding back in at recklessly wild pace, using the body in front of him just as a live flesh light, gripping her tightly, not caring about bruises. He thrust with the desperation of a rabbit in mating season, not even caring if he woke her up at this point.

His only care was the pleasure he could wring from her hot, tight cunt, with the natural ridges rubbing his shaft in just the right places as he continues to rut within her warm channel, the only sounds that were heard in the small bubble of the balcony were grunts, moans, muffle swears and murmured adulations.

After 5 minutes of carnal fucking, he starts to feel the pressure in his balls as they start to tighten.

The pressure starts to spread from his groin through his stomach and down to his toes, which start to curl in anticipation of orgasm.

Finally, with a chocked off moan, he curls over her back and harshly thrusts once, twice, three times as his crisis is reached, stilling while he cums balls deep within her flush cunt.

Panting to get his breath back, he rests on her back until his legs feel less like jelly.

Finally, he stands up, removes his soft cock from her, steps back and dresses himself making sure there are no stains anywhere and smoothing his hair back from disarray. Last minute he remembers to pull her dress back down, but doing nothing to mask what happened.

He finds the clasp holding her to the railing and removes her from the devices, letting her fall to the floor. Summoning a servant, he tells them to take her to his bedchamber quickly, making sure no-one sees them and that he will be along shortly. Once knowing that his orders are followed, he makes his way back down the stairs, smiling affably, and saying that the guest had taken ill and had been bedded in a guest room until they can travel.

“I’m just going to make sure they have everything they need, please continue the merriment, I will only be a short while, thank you for your patience.”

Alfred makes his way to his bed chambers, dismissing the servant for the night, he proceeds to the cupboard at the end of the bed, opens the top drawer and removes four pairs of cuffs and multiple pieces of rope and makes his way over to still asleep figure rest on top of the blankets.

Removing her dress with a pair of scissors retrieved from the bedside table, he then ties her to the corners of the bed post, checking the tautness of the rope, making sure that no movement can occur when she rouses, he steps back to survey the view of her ample breasts heaving with each breath, and, when he moves to the foot of the bed he can see her defiled pussy dripping with his essence, making him shiver in pure lust and satisfaction.

Satisfied with the arrangements, he makes his way to the dining hall with a skip in his step and a smug smile on his face.

Whenever he becomes bored of the arse-kissing and brown-nosing, his mind wonders to the delights waiting for him within his bedchambers and feels a lot better.


End file.
